Living for You
by Psuki Yamichutou
Summary: Sasuke is searching for that, 'special' someone, but still hasn't found that someone, yet! Who will he fall for? [Mature rating just to be safe..]
1. Chapter 1

-Author** Psuki Yamichutou**

Date started** Thursday, July 6, 2007**

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, yo.**

Type of Fan fiction **Anime/Manga **» **Naruto **» **Shounen-ai/Yaoi**

Warning** Don't like Yaoi? THEN DON'T READ.**

Chapter one** Nothing out of the ordinary.**

Side note - _Thoughts are in italics_

- **Bold depends… in other words not really sure for it's purpose yet.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke laid in his bed quietly. He stared down his clock which displayed, "**3:54 A.M.**" Sasuke then, traced his fingers among his stomach and up to his chest.

_Another night…another night of this…_The Uchiha shifted in his bed, so he would be looking straight upwards. ..._Insomnia_. He desired something. He wasn't really sure what though. Sasuke heaved a sigh and slid his eyes shut. The thought of having a girlfriend had frightened the Uchiha. He winced at the idea of ever even considering it. The crazed fan girls had only made Sasuke want to separate himself...and yet...he desired someone he could actually talk to without being instantly fallen in loved with. _Is there such a person out there?_ Sasuke thought as he rolled on his right side, facing the door. _As my eyes have seen…I think otherwise._

Sasuke Uchiha had lived with the two people he had despised the most. Naruto Uzumaki, an annoying, hyper blond, and Sakura Haruno, one of the crazed fan girls, mentioned earlier.

Suddenly, a crack in Sasuke's bedroom door sounded, making the Uchiha jump.

"S-Sasuke?" A small voice emitted.

Sasuke sat up from his bed and yawned. "What is it, Naruto?" The blond let himself slip from the cracked door. His head dripped downward, trying not the look at the sable-haired teen. "I had another nightmare…"

The Uchiha scratched his head and stretched. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked flatly. This was somewhat a routine nowadays. The Uzumaki had nightmares quite frequently and needed Sasuke's company in order to fall back asleep. "I don't really feel like talking about it…" Naruto slightly lifted his head.

"Eh? Then why the hell did you come in here for, dobe?" Sasuke said, trying to rid of him. The blonde tightened up, when the Uchiha relentlessly said that. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. _He seems more different now…_Naruto abruptly dived for the sable-haired teen's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Sasuke…! I-it was _so_ scary!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt a thump in his chest. _Wh-what the hell?_ The Uchiha began to blush when he felt a wet sensation on his clothing, near Naruto's eyes. He couldn't help, but feel a little sympathy for the crying, blonde teen. Sasuke let out a short sigh. "I-I'm sure it wasn't _so_ scary, Naruto." The sable-haired teen patted the Uzumaki's backside. Naruto rubbed his face into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke looked over at the other side of the room with his eyes half-closed. _I guess the only way to make him stop crying and staining my clothes is…_Sasuke partly opened his mouth, about to give the suggestion, when the Uzumaki released himself from the other boy. He sat on the floor, and wiped his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help, but notice that Naruto seemed sort of…_cute_…at that moment. "Were you going to say something, Sasuke?" Naruto said, clearing his hair from his eyes. The Uchiha gave a slight smile and stood up. Sasuke sat down next to the blond and suddenly embraced the other. "It's ok. It was only a dream, Naruto." _Maybe this will make him go back to bed and leave me alone…_ Naruto's eyes had widened bigger then Sasuke's a while ago. _What the fuck…_ The Uzumaki's heart had immediately pulsed through his chest. Naruto hesitated for a moment, and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, once more. _Why…do I…like this?_

Sasuke finally pulled back and looked straight into the blonde's blue eyes. They were a little reddened from tears, but nevertheless still amazing to look at. _Wow…he's…gorgeous…_Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped and he looked away from the blonde. _What…what the hell am I thinking?!_

Naruto tipped his head to the side. "Thanks, Sasuke. I feel better." The blond ecstatically said, growing a smile on his face. The Uchiha continued to look across the room, refusing to look back at the Uzumaki. "Goodnight, Sasuke…"

The blonde picked himself up and left Sasuke alone. He finally shifted his eyes and looked at the door closing. The sable-haired teen blinked for a few moments and relieved a sigh. _That was getting a bit…to close for comfort._ He pulled his knees to his face, and curled up. _It's…hard to admit…but I've never really seen him like this before…you know, cute and…_ Sasuke swallowed the huge, 'rock' in his throat. _…g-gorgeous._ He lifted his head and turned around to look at the alarm clock, perched on his bed's side table. _4:05 A.M. …_ The Uchiha released his legs, letting him flatly rest on the floor. _I…I mean…he's a guy…_ Sasuke slowly rested his head back onto the floor, looking straight up at the ceiling.

_N-no. I…I can't…He…_ The Uchiha closed his eyes. _I can't NOT admit that…_ He rolled on his side._ I'm a bit…_ Sasuke finally heaved a sigh and stood back up. _This is only causing me to lose more sleep._ He strolled back to his bed and lifted up the blanket. _And yet…_ Sasuke shook his head and finally lied back down in his bed. _Forget it. It's just that I'm losing sleep and it's making me delusional._ He huffed and blinked slowly. _When I wake up later in the morning, everything will be back to normal._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A loud, sudden beeping came from the alarm clock on Sasuke's side table. His eyes shot open and blinked for a few moments. "Time to get up…_already_?" The Uchiha leaned over and shut off the clock and laid flat on his back. His ebony eyes widened as he stared back at some blue ones. "Naruto!? What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" The blonde had a position of his right and left arm beside Sasuke's body and his legs outstretched further down the bed. A small grin appeared on Naruto's tanned face. "Just wanted to see your reaction, Sunshine."

Sasuke immediately slipped beneath Naruto, letting the blond fall face-forward on the bed. The sable-haired teen turned around and grinned. "Shouldn't had let your guard down, dobe." The Uzumaki turned to the Uchiha and grinned back. "All right, Sasuke. I'll remember that…" Sasuke's face went to a serious one. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto said, standing up and heading for the door. "Hurry up and get dressed." The blond slipped through the door. "We have school today."

The Uchiha popped his back. "God, that blonde is going to be the death of me." He made over to his dresser and stopped. _Hmm…it's morning and…_Sasuke slid open his drawer to reveal his casual clothes. _I still feel the same way…_ He held his head in one hand and shook it. "I don't even think he feels the same. Whatever. It's just a phase." Sasuke said, trying assure himself.

He grabbed a white T-shirt and faded blue jeans from his dresser and slid his bedroom door open. Sasuke began making his way to the bathroom, "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well last night?" A female voice crept up the sable-haired teen's neck, from behind. He turned his head and led his eyes to the corners. "Fine, now leave me alone." Sasuke said, continuing to make it to the bathroom. "But, Sasuke-kun! You didn't ask me how my night was!!"

The Uchiha finally turned around all the way to be met by Sakura. He sighed and looked over; Refusing to make eye contact with her. "How was you night…?" Sasuke asked flatly. _Why must she pester me EVERY morning? _She immediately made a high-pitched squeal and sighed. "Oh Sasuke, you're _so_ romantic!!" He lifted an eyebrow. _O…k…_She grabbed his arm and started to rub her face up and down on it. His eyes widened as she started to caressed his chest. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke immediately said, pushing her away. The Uchiha wasn't really looking for an answer, but a way to get away from her. He stormed off away from her, and finally made it to the bathroom.

He let out a relaxed sigh and gave a faint smile. _Maybe things will go up from…_Sasuke paused as he opened the door. "HERE!?" The Uchiha's eyes had widened from what he was looking straight at. He had seen a tanned figure standing the in the shower; from Sasuke's loud announcement, the figure had slid the curtain that had concealed it to _reveal_ the features Sasuke had wished he hadn't seen.

"What the fuck do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto said, perking his blond head from the shower curtain. The Uchiha felt a blush start from the bridge of his nose from across his cheeks. He hesitated for a moment, "N-Nothing!" Sasuke slammed the door and tried to relax his flustered self. Blood trickled from the sable-haired teen's nose. He held his face within his hands, trying to keep himself from getting anymore red. _Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke!_ A sudden familiar voice sounded throughout his head. He relinquished himself and slowly dropped himself on the floor.

A sudden faint smile appeared on the sable-haired boy's face. "Get a hold of myself…eh?"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(A/N) My first submission...umm…ok, yeah. So that is a HORRIBLE way to end a chapter, but I'm getting tired of writing for now. Please, review and tell me how I did. If I did horrible, then more then likely I will rewrite it until I acutally get it right ;; I tried to make it long in length and I also tried to use delicate words to describe every action done. Eto...that's basically it...Bye, bye?**


	2. Remembering the Past

-**A/N: Ah…, I forgot to mention that there is also straightness in this fan fiction. Sorry… But it's mostly Yaoi.**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Warning** Don't like Yaoi? THEN DON'T READ. There's also straightness -.-;**

Chapter two:** Remembering the Past**

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

_This could not be happening. _

_This could not be happening. _

_This could not be happening, especially to Sasuke Uchiha._

Ever since that day that Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan, Sasuke had tried to avoid the topic whenever someone tried to bring it up. He tried to space himself from others, so he wouldn't be reminded of his past constantly. However, one day…

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said, grinning. "Are your parents coming on parent's day, next week?"

The sable-haired teen's eye widened and then relaxed. "No, they are not."

The blonde came in close contact with Sasuke's face. "Eh? Why being more tight-lipped today more then usual?"

"It's none of your business, _dobe_." Sasuke hissed, pushing the blonde away from his face. Recalling the time they had accidentally _kissed_.

"C'mon! Just tell me!" Naruto said urging the teen to break.

"No, just leave me the _hell_ alone!" Sasuke said picking himself up and running outside into a deep forest.

"I will kill that bastard, even if it takes the rest of my life." He said punching the ground with his clenched fists.

"I will get stronger!" Sasuke said, proving to himself that he would kill Itachi with no hesitation. The young 13-year-old Uchiha started to do tasks that improved his strength Such as destroying large trees with only his punches and kicks, carrying rocks from one area to the next, and definitely keeping the grudge against his brother. One day, Naruto was out in the forest searching for his lost companion. "I guess…pissing him off like that pushed him too far." He let his eyes dropped to the ground.

The blond suddenly heard rustling in the bushes from afar and had seen the sable-haired teen, shirtless, and carrying an enormous rock. Sasuke was determined to prove his strength and threw the rock against a tree, followed by punching it repeatedly. The throbbing pain between his fingers only meant to him that he was getting stronger.

The Uchiha knew that it would take a while to get up to Itachi's level in Jutsu and, maybe even in Sharingan. But, trying to master everything little thing he could only made Sasuke more and more anxious to get revenge on his fallen clan.

"Sasuke?" The Uzumaki said, still a bit confused why he was doing that. The Uchiha left one arm against the tree and turned his head. "N-naruto?"

Naruto instantly gained a smile and ran over towards Sasuke. "I was looking everywhere for you, buddy!"

Sasuke released his arm and let it fall to his side. The Uzumaki threw his arms out expecting a hug from the other boy.

"_Don't_ touch me, Naruto." Sasuke said coldly.

"What? Sasuke what has happened to you?" Naruto said with a confused face. The Uchiha scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Like you would care."

"No, Sasuke. I _do_ care. I want to know why you ran off a week ago." Naruto said with a serious face. Sasuke looked at the blond with an annoyed face. "Why the hell would you want to know?! It has nothing to do with you, so mind your own fucking business!" And with that, he began to storm off. The blonde immediately grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and pulled closed to meet face-to-face.

"Sasuke, I _do_ care! Stop being an asshole and listen for once!" The Uzumaki had shouted.

"Did it have to do something when I was talking about parent's day?!"

The sable-haired teen dropped his head, as tears formed in his eyes. "I-It has nothing to do with you!" His voice covered with tension and sadness. He relinquished his arm from the tanned boy's grip and stood there for a couple of moments. "I will kill _that _man..." Sasuke lifted his head, revealing to the blonde he was crying. "I will kill, Itachi!" He began storming off once more, and the Uzumaki grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shook him violently. "Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he stared into the blonde's eyes. It was full of rage and anger. _M-my god…He…I've never seen him like this…_ Naruto suddenly tightened his grip. "This Itachi person…He did something to your parents that makes you want to kill him. Am I correct?" The Uchiha let his head dropped to the side. His bangs followed his face as he dropped. The sable-haired teen was quite frightened of the Uzumaki. "He… He is my brother."

Naruto finally released his grip and gave a small smile. "Then why would you want to kill your brother then, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha lifted his head and looked straight up at the sky. "He…killed…every…one." It was as if knives were going into his heart after that statement. Sasuke dropped to his knees and fell forward, holding himself up with his hands. He breathed heavily, trying to keep his control. _Why am I suddenly weak?!_

"Sasuke! Are you ok?!" The blond dropped to his knees and tried to hold the Uchiha up.

Sasuke looked blankly, still trying to catch his breath. "What…the…hell…" He sharply turned his head, scanning for anything to be out of order. _This…this was no ordinary coincidence…, but then what was it? Perhaps…perhaps it was…jutsu? But, such an odd way to go after someone when not engaging in a battle._

Naruto suddenly, flipped the Uchiha and picked him up by placing one arm underneath the legs and another behind the back. "You've probably been overdoing it."

"But…" Sasuke said, still hyperventilating. _How could I've been caught off guard!?_ The sable-haired teen looked downward at himself; he had not noticed how many scratches and bruises he has gained on his little, 'strength-gaining' test. _Maybe…it __**wasn't**__ jutsu. Maybe I __**was**__ overdoing it._ The Uchiha didn't notice until now how incredibly strong the Uzumaki was until now; his eyes were full with astonishment as he stared at the blond.

"N-Naruto…" His voice managed to say, continuing to take his breaths. "Sasuke, it's all right. You don't have to say anything. You've been working **way** to hard lately, and now you just need some rest." Naruto said, with a full-ecstatic smile. The Uzumaki began to walk back to Konoha; the two of them had nothing to say because Sasuke **still** was breathing quite heavily until the two made it back safely.

Naruto placed the Uchiha down and patted him of the head. "Don't go and do something more idiotic then what you did this past week, alright?"

Sasuke placed his hands around his hips and smirked. "I'll do whatever I feel like, usuratonkachi."

The Uzumaki threw an arm around his head and grinned. "You're such a stubborn asshole, teme."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sat in front of the bathroom and closed his eyes. "My, my. It's been a while since someone told me to, 'Get a hold of myself'." He whispered to himself. Nevertheless, he needed to go change and get ready for school. Damn it.

The sable-haired teen yawned and scratched his head. He looked over to see Sakura plotting afar and picked himself up. The Uchiha clenched onto his clothes and went to his room. _No bathroom today, shit…its pointless living with these two when I hardly get the things that I need in the mornings._ He paused for a moment to hear some crying and sniffs and raised an eyebrow.

_Sakura is…crying?_ Sasuke had developed some sympathy for Sakura in the past years, noticing that she was more then what she appeared to be. The sable-haired teen heaved a sigh and cracked Sakura's door open to get a glimpse at her.

"I tried everything in the book for Sasuke-kun to notice me." Sakura said lying on her bed with a handkerchief in hand. "Perhaps maybe he hates girls with large foreheads." She heaved a sigh and sat up.

"I just can't help it. Maybe I only want him because every other girl in the school does." The Haruno girl brought her knees to her face, creating the feedle position.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes with interest with a grimace on his face. _Why was I born with these looks? I know that basically every girl in the school wants to do…, 'stuff' to me and with me._ He glanced away, noticing Naruto was finally exiting the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist and another around his neck.

Sasuke turned around with astonished eyes, staring right at Naruto's…_gulp_…half-naked body. The Uzumaki stood before the Uchiha, giving the other a confusing look. Sasuke watched as the water, not yet dried off, dripped from Naruto's body and onto the floor. The sable-haired teen bit his tongue, trying to surmount this…sight.

"Oy, Sasuke. What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto finally said, looking at Sasuke's intense stare. _I would love to see that towel drop…_ A sudden widened in the Uchiha's eyes developed and a blush soon appeared. He quickly turned away, trying not to get a, 'problem', but it was too late. Sasuke felt his pants tightened up; he slammed his hands between his legs and looked back up at Naruto with a redder blush on his face. _D-Damn it! Of all the times, WHY NOW!?_

The Uzumaki continued to be confused and raised an eyebrow. Even though in the past Naruto had been dense to grasp a hold of odd situations such as this, he had quickly found some common sense and looked strangely at the Uchiha. "Well, Sasuke…I'll see you later!" The blonde grinned and gave a short laugh, as he returned to his bedroom. He slammed the door and felt the cold wind rise onto his exposed skin. His whole entire body was extremely tense.

_Sasuke…he…was getting…_ Naruto looked downward at his door and relaxed his body. _Why was Sasuke looking into Sakura's room? Is he a pervert and he was getting…_ He gulped the saliva building up in his mouth. …_h-hard…?_ Naruto shook his head. _N-no. He…He isn't like that… I know Sasuke. Then, what the hell was making him…err…like **that**?_ A similar blush that Sasuke had earlier, appeared on Naruto's face as his thoughts started to cloud his mind._ Was he…does…I mean… _The more the blonde thought about it the more he had felt a heat travel down his body and around his groin. "Ngh!"

_**POV change--------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke heard the door slam and he was absolutely _relieved _that Naruto had left. His arousal was going to be a **huge** problem if Naruto had noticed it. Sasuke had spread his legs out and let out a sigh. He shut his eyes and went over in his mind what the hell just happened. _Did he notice? No…he couldn't have._ The Uchiha heard a, "Ngh!" coming from Naruto's room which spiked his interests immediately. _N-no…_

"Sasuke-kun?" A small, quiet voice said behind him. Sasuke's heart had skipped a beat and his pupils went small. _Oh my fucking…_ He hesitantly stood up and turned around to be met by…Sakura…_G-GOD!!!_

The Uchiha could've died there since all the color in his face vanished as she faced her… in front of her room…with a neglected arousal. His eyes twitched with shock, watching her looking straight down at his erection.

"…Sa…suke…?" Sakura managed to say from a bigger shocked state then Sasuke's. He knew he was going to die, right here and now. She didn't even say the usual, 'kun' suffix with his name; a death sentence to the Uchiha's ears. Her lips twitched with her eyebrows and the Haruno girl finally gained some strength to do _something_. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stepped around the motionless Uchiha and went outside.

Apathy was the only thing that was filled inside the sable-haired teen's mind. He dropped to his knees and fell forward. Sasuke finally gripped a hold his consciousness and suddenly had gotten pissed. _HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES AM I GOING TO BE EMBRASSED TODAY!?_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: I tortured Sasuke a lot in this chapter -cries and squeezes chibi Sasuke- Ah, Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun desu!!**

**A glimpse of the next chapter: Unexpected Visitor**

"Hey, Naruto-kun." A voice came from behind the Uzumaki. The blonde jumped and turned around. "Sasuke! You scared me! We need to get to school thought or Iruka-sensei will totally freak."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." 'Sasuke' said with a smile. _First, I'll see if something I think is true… It always pondered me why Sasuke had a liking to his particular kyuubi-possessed blond._ The two left the house and started to sprint to school. "If we hurry, I bet we will make it on time." Naruto said, looking at his watch.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

-Warning** Don't like Yaoi? THEN DON'T READ. There's also straightness -.-; But mostly Yaoi…**

Chapter three: **Unexpected visitor**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke was on all fours, staring coldly at the floor. He felt his head become extremely hot and then cold. The Uchiha wiped his head and had noticed he was breaking sweat from thinking about what the hell just happened. He dropped his head and softened his expression. The sable-haired teen wanted to move, but it seemed that his body just had shut down; so he remained motionless.

_What the hell is wrong is my body?_ Sasuke tried to force his left leg backwards and ended up falling on the floor entirely. _Damn it._ His eyes suddenly lit up and noticed that…_I HAVE FUCKING SCHOOL TODAY!_ The Uchiha practically flipped mentally, knowingly that his body was refusing to leave its position. "Damn…it!"

Sasuke laid on the floor like, like he was doing before, listening to Naruto's voice. _Naruto is still here?!_ His tried shouting the blonde's name, but no progress came from it. He stared coldly at the floor and gritted his teeth. _I still don't understand why I'm remaining like this._

A cold wind went up Sasuke's back and all the way to his neck. He struggled to move, but still, no progress. A dark figure appeared before the Uchiha, making the teen's eyes widened with fear. "I-…It-…!" He tried to scream, but failed miserably.

The older Uchiha inched closer to the other and stared right into his eyes. "Long time no see, baby brother." He grabbed Sasuke's chin to talk face-to-face. "I was just near your vicinity, and decided that it was time to drop on by…"

"Yo…You…" The younger Uchiha strived to say. "Eh? I can't hear you. How about I release some stress…" Itachi snapped his fingers, releasing Sasuke's throat to be able to talk. "You, bastard! If I wasn't like this I would wrapped my hands around that tainted neck of yours!!" He screamed with ever last intention. Sasuke didn't care if anyone heard; he only cared about provoking his brother.

"Hmm. Is that so, baby brother?" The older Uchiha snapped his fingers once again, concealing the teen's throat once more. "Just for that; I'll make sure to ruin you're life in one day, relationship-wise anyway. So you'll be hated by everyone." He said standing up before the younger Uchiha. "But, just to make sure that no one knows where _you_ are…" Itachi picked up the teen and threw him into a nearby closet.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure someone will find you sooner or later. Until then, have fun in this closet." Itachi said slightly smiling and sliding the door closed.

The older Uchiha pressed his fingers together and murmured something to himself and instantly the copy of Sasuke Uchiha. He smiled and walked into the bathroom looking at himself. _Not too shabby. I actually like how he looks._

_**POV change--------------------------------------------**_

Naruto stared down his pulsing erection that immediately sprung to life after thinking about Sasuke's stare at his body. "Damn…it!" He fallen to the floor and sighed. _I need to go to school in a few minutes…there's only two ways to rid of this thing quick and…the shower option is out…_He gulped and closed his eyes. _…well…_

The blonde removed the towel and looked at the length. …_It's bigger…then usual…_ Naruto slightly coughed at that comment and sighed. He hesitantly hovered over the tall erection and sighed. _There must be another way…_ An idea pinged in Naruto's brain and he grinned. _Ok! Just think about something that'll make it go away!_

Naruto sat there for a few moments and nothing came to mind. _Come on, come on! I'm going to be late!_

"You, bastard! If I wasn't like this I would wrapped my hands around that tainted neck of yours!!"

_Wh-what? Sasuke? _The blonde winced at the yelling. _Is he yelling at me?! Oh, god! I need to hurry and get rid of this thing!_ He stared back down and, thank god, it was gone. He breathed a breath of relief and smiled. _Ok, now time to get dressed and hurry my ass to school!_ Naruto jumped onto his feet and quickly grabbed his clean clothes from his dresser. The blonde finally grinned and grabbed his schoolbooks resting on his desk.

He slammed the door opened and looked outside for his, also late friend, Sasuke. "Hey, um…Sasuke? Don't be mad at me for taking so long to get dressed." Naruto slid his door shut and turned his head in every direction looking for the Uchiha.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." A voice came from behind the Uzumaki. The blonde jumped and turned around. "Sasuke! You scared me! We need to get to school thought or Iruka-sensei will totally freak."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." 'Sasuke' said with a smile. _First, I'll see if something I think is true… It always pondered me why Sasuke had a liking to his particular kyuubi-possessed blond._ The two left the house and started to sprint to school. "If we hurry, I bet we will make it on time." Naruto said, looking at his watch.

"Hey, uh…Naruto." Sasuke said stopping. The blonde turned around with a puzzled face and stopped too. "What is it?"

The Uchiha smirked. "How do you feel about me?"

The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sasuke smiled. "I said, 'How do you feel about me?'."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. _Is he SERIOUS?! Now?! _The blonde sighed and looked up into the other's eyes. "I guess…I…uh…like you."

"Nye, Nye? Be more specific." Sasuke demanded. The blonde blinked for a few moments and sighed. "I guess I sort a… well, you know."

"Hmm? Know what?"

"That I…That…I…" He looked downward. "Sort a…" The blonde swallowed his pride. "H-have feelings for you…"

An instant grin came on the Uchiha's face. _My suspicions are __**never**__ wrong._ "Naruto-kun. There's something I need to tell you also." The Uzumaki had a faint blush on his face from his confession. "Y-yeah?"

"I've never liked you, Naruto Uzumaki, nor I shall never love you either. Oh, and these feelings that you have; I could really care less." Sasuke said, folding his arms.

Naruto looked downward as tears filled his eyes. "I knew that…you wouldn't feel the same way. That is why…I refused to tell you. And I tried to keep these feelings to myself, but…I'd never really thought that…I would fall…for you."

Sasuke only kept a grin on his face. _This probably was the biggest person in Sasuke's life. That's good. I thought it would take more to upset this ecstatic blond. I guess I was wrong._ _Though, I've only came in contact with Naruto-kun only a couple of times. Who knew my brother was gay for a kyuubi-possessed person._

The sable-haired teen's eyes narrowed when the blonde dropped to knees, and kept the grin on his face._ There's no need to kill this one, when I already kicked him down emotionally._ Finally feeling refreshed, Sasuke turned and began walking away from the blond. "Just so you know…I don't want to see you. _Ever_ again."

_**Update!--------------------------------------------**_

The _real _Sasuke struggled in the closet. _D-damn it._ _There's nothing I can do; nevertheless, there's no telling what Itachi is doing…especially to Naruto…_ The sable-haired teen sighed. _I can't believe that I had let my guard down!_ _Shit…I can't even speak for crying out loud. What…to do now…_ He stared upwards at the clothes abiding. A sudden burst of nerve came into Sasuke's mood. _OF ALL THE FUCKING CLOSETS HE COULD'VE PUT ME IN, HE HAD TO PUT ME IN SAKURA'S!!_

The Uchiha wanted to slam a fist in the wall, but with this jutsu Itachi had set, there was nothing that Sasuke could do. He clenched his fists and still strived to move. _I will do anything to get out of this fucking closet. He probably is hurting Naruto, RIGHT NOW!_

Sasuke squirmed in the closet and accidentally slammed his foot against the wall, thus making piles of clothes on top of his body.

"D-damn…it!!" Sasuke managed to say, still restraining his voice. _How did my brother set this jutsu up? There has got to be a weak point in it!_ That's when the idea finally popped into his brilliant mind. _Perhaps…the more that I struggle…the more that I tighten the restraint! _Sasuke stopped moving for a moment, and relaxed muscles in his shoulders first. _But…how would I move muscles that are completely settled without going back to square one?!_ He kept that suggestion in mind and relaxed his arms, to his hands, right down to his finger tips.

Sasuke lightly grunted at the pace he was going. Frustrated, the Uchiha relaxed his stomach region, all the way down to his legs. He gritted his teeth once more, and this time slowly picked his arm up and hovered it over the carpet. A sudden burst of pain came within Sasuke's moving arm, and he winced instantly. _There's more to this then just relaxing the muscles…but…what is the other part?_

The sable-haired teen sat motionless on the floor, finishing off relaxing his muscles. _Naruto… I don't want you to get hurt by Itachi. If he does hurt you; it'll be another reason his head deserves to be on a spike._ He lifted his arm once more and tried hovering it. To his amazement, he felt no pain and tried his other arm. Still, no pain was inflicted.

"Did I…," Sasuke's eyes had widened, "cancel it out?"

The Uchiha smiled and pushed the fallen clothes off of him. "I need to hurry! There's no wonder what Itachi has down to my reputation all ready!"

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**A/N Sasuke is finally free and looking for his beloved, Naruto. Yay, ok. Next chapter!! -Types like crazy-**

**A glimpse of the next chapter: School Problems**

The Hyuuga lunged for Sasuke; taking his arms and wrapping it around his back. "Tell me. Where's the real, Uchiha Sasuke?" A grin appeared on the Uchiha's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Neji tightened his grip, striking more pain. "Don't play dumb with me, _faker_. You're not Uchiha, Sasuke. I can see through that phony disguise. Now, tell me where the real Sasuke is, or face the consequences."

Half the class had noticed the two boys, and crowded around. "Neji! Why are you hurting Sasuke-kun like that?! Let go of him!"


End file.
